


Признание

by morningtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningtea/pseuds/morningtea
Summary: Ночная прогулка на кладбище.





	Признание

— Зачем мы здесь? — спросила Молли, когда они подошли вплотную к надгробию.

Отражая тусклый свет ночного неба, четко выделялась на черном фоне строгая надпись «Шерлок Холмс». Было в этом что-то по-своему зловещее, неправильное, ведь сам Шерлок стоял здесь же: напротив собственной могилы.

— Преступникам свойственно возвращаться на место преступления.

— Но ты не преступник! — искренне возразила Молли. Шерлок ничего не ответил. Его взгляд был устремлен вверх, и Молли тоже неосознанно стала рассматривать звездное небо: россыпь ярких звезд и созвездий — завораживающее зрелище, позволяющее на долгие минуты раствориться в пространстве, забыть, где находишься.

— Красиво, правда? — вдруг нарушил молчание Шерлок.

Молли дернулась от неожиданности и удивилась:

— Мне казалось, что подобное тебя не инт… — она не успела договорить, как Шерлок уже отвечал, словно заготовленные заранее слова рвались наружу:

— Это не мешает мне оценить красоту.

Шерлок по-прежнему не смотрел на Молли, но она смогла заметить слабую улыбку, смягчившую черты его лица. Молли нервно прикусила губу: почему-то эта отрешенная улыбка задела струну в ее душе, всколыхнув давние обиды. В этот момент, она, как никогда, почувствовала себя лишней, совсем незаметной, словно ее и вовсе здесь не было и быть не должно. 

Но потом Шерлок повернулся к ней. Он смотрел на нее очень серьезно, как обычно смотрит на все, что ему интересно, и наверняка видел всю ее насквозь. От такого пристального внимания стало совсем неловко и захотелось по-настоящему куда-нибудь скрыться, чтобы избежать насмешки, оскорбления — чего угодно, что обычно говорит ей Шерлок. Но в этот раз он не говорил, как обычно.

— Да, я преступник, — просто сказал он. — Разве это не очевидное доказательство? — усмехнувшись, он махнул рукой в сторону надгробного камня. — А ты, Молли Хупер, мой сообщник в этом преступлении. Не думай, что я не замечаю тебя. 

— Хорошо, — привычно тихо ответила Молли, но теперь она не пыталась совладать со смущением. Теперь все, наконец, встало на свои места, стало правильным. Ей больше не хотелось зажмуриться и исчезнуть, а в душе заиграла счастливая музыка, отринувшая все обиды и глупые страхи. Шерлок не признался ей в любви — она давно поняла, что это лишь напрасная мечта — но он признал ее. Как человека, как неотъемлемую часть своей жизни. И это было больше, чем она могла когда-либо ожидать. 


End file.
